onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kumashi
or '''Bearsy' is a stuffed bear zombie sewn together with different cloth patches. He wears an outsize bon-bon cap and a surgical mask over his mouth. Appearance Kumacy's appearance is that of a huge patchworked teddy bear. His body's outside part is made of white, light blue and orange cloth and he wears bandages over his lower body, legs and arms. He wears a white and blue cap too big for him, and a mask over his mouth to keep him quiet, althought it doesn't really remove his ability to speak. As a small teddy, she didn't had any stitching over his body, and already had that same cap he wears now, just smaller to fit his size at the time. Even now, althought he's much bigger and is alive thanks to the shadow he was given, Kumacy's body is still of a stuffed animal, having nothing but stuffing in the inside, complete with a zipper on his back. Personnality He is Perona's faithful pet and servant, appearing in the Thriller Bark arc. He is very loyal to Perona and, while Perona finds him cute, she dislikes his voice, so whenever he tries to speak, Perona will silence him. Kumacy, however, is always on her side, no matter how strict she is. Absalom seens to dislike Perona's attitude towards Kumacy, remarking, more than once, that he thinks she's way too strict with him. History Ten years ago when Hogback joined Thrillerbark, Kumacy was a small stuffed bear that little Perona was holding. However, Hogback made him a bigger and stronger body, and he was given a shadow to live. Kumacy would then serve Perona. Five years ago in the Hanauta incident, when Brook invaded Thriller Bark, Kumacy trieds to wake Perona up only to be yelled at. First seen greeting Perona's ghost returning to her body and getting scolded for it. Then, when Perona is about to leave to go to the Thousand Sunny, Kumacy tries to say goodbye, only to get yelled at again. Because of how Perona seens to hate his voice, Kumacy has a hard time speaking. Later Nami, Usopp and Chopper hid inside of Kumacy by using the zipper behind his back. When Absalom enters Perona's room, he and Kumacy had a small talk. Before Kumacy could tell him that Nami, Usopp and Chopper were hiding inside of him, Perona enters the room. Kumacy tries to inform her that the Pirates are hiding inside of him, but she shuts him up. Later in Gecko Moria's room, Kumacy followed her. However, he still tried to tell her what happened, only to be shutted up again. After the pirates escape Kumacy's body, Perona accuse him of hiding them. When he tries to explain, he gets scolded once more. Later, when Franky, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp entered Perona's room, Kumacy was still on her side. Kumacy tries to stop Usopp when he is chasing Perona. Usopp blocked him out with fire, which Kumacy, as all of the zombies, is afraid of. When he caught up with Usopp, Perona explains his strenght is bigger that that of a normal bear, while he beats Usopp up with a series of blows to his head. Kumacy's blows are strong enough to crack the ground, even when not hitting it directly, like when he's hitting Usopp. But Kumacy met his end at the hands of Sogeking, who purified him with Purfiying Sea Salt while he was fighting Perona. After his purification, Perona, despited treating him bad, grew very angry at Usopp for that. Category:Zombie